LABretto/Script
Narrator: '"Ohhhhh! Come let us see How these two characters, Dee Dee and Dexter, Were woven into this grand tapestry of life together! Please, come in time with me, And we will see The beginning to be!" '''Dad: '"My Goodness! My Gracious! When will this day be done? Will it be a girl or will I have a son?" 'Mom: '"Dear Mother Nature, bless this day For on this hour, you'll start to love My newborn baby! Please make sure that there is good for- hee, hee, hee!" 'Doctor: "'Do your breathing, Do your breathing, Do your breathing!" '''Mom: "Ha-ha-ha-haaaah." Doctor: '"Do your breathing, Do your breathing, Do your breathing!" '''Mom: '"Ha-ha-ha-haaaah." 'Doctor: ' "Do your breathing, Do your breathing, Do your breathing!" 'Mom: ' "Ha-ha-ha-AAAAHH!" 'Dad: ' "My Goodness! My Gracious! When will this day be done? Will I have a girl or will I have a son?" 'Doctor: ' "Congratulations, Mr. Father! Today is finally done! May I announce that you, now have a son!" 'Dad: '"I finally have a son! Hurrah! Hurrah! Hurrah, hooray! I finally have a- EGAD! Look at the size of his cranium! Is there a problem? (Cries) Is there a problem?" 'Doctor: ' "He proves to have a skull exactly twice the size as norm And Norm's the largest man I've seen and you have just been born! His x-rays show his brain is huge, There shouldn't be a fuss! As doctors, we must classify him… Clinically genius! With these glasses, I betrothed to you… The knowledge and skill that is quite far and few!" 'Dexter: '"At last, Mother and Father, I am created!!!" 'Mom & Dad: '"We're home, Dear Daughter, And we have Your newborn brother!" 'Dee Dee: '"I can't believe it, I've longed for another!" I can't believe it, I have a baby bro-o-o-o-o-other!!" 'Mom & Dad: '"We hope you two will play together, And now, we'd like you to meet baby brother Dexter!" 'Dee Dee: '"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, what does this button do? Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, what does this button do? Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, what does this button DO?!" 'Dexter: '"WAAAHH!!" 'Dee Dee: '"I now know what this button does, it makes my brother cry!" 'Dexter: '"For my first observation, I'd like to state For every action, there is a reaction!! This universe is vast and grand, I'll take my life to understand! These tinker toys mean nothing to me! WAIT! I see poss-i-bil-i-ty! Connect and attach these pieces, Bit and bit, I'll make my thesis! A screw right here, And a wrench right there! At last, my invention to grab that pear!!" 'Dee Dee: '"Hellooo, Dear Brother! What have you got there?!" 'Dexter: '"Nothing! Nothing! You only see air!" '''Dee Dee: "Don't be silly! I love you very much! *CRASH* I guess I shouldn't touch!" Dexter: '"I see she'll ruin everything she sees in front of her, I'll have to move my studies where they'll be much safer! My crib has bars surrounding, she'll never penetrate! I'll find out things astounding! This creation, Dee Dee won't break!! Attach and connect these knobbys! I cannot say that this is a hobby! And with these finds, I'll save mankind And make proud Albert Einstein!" '''Dee Dee: '"Hellooo, Dear Brother! What have you got there?!" 'Dexter: '"Nothing! Nothing! You only see air!" '''Dee Dee: "Don't be silly! I love you very much! *CRASH* I guess I shouldn't touch!" Dexter: '"I see she'll ruin everything she sees in front of her, I'll have to move my studies where they'll be much safer! This closet is secluded, I'll lock myself right in! My knowledge is demanded, She won't find me within! Connect and attach this gizmo, I'll be called a National hero! I'll let all people breathe in space, They'll have to immortalize my face!" '''Dee Dee: '"Hellooo, Dear Brother! What have you got there?!" 'Dexter: '"Nothing! Nothing! You only see air!" '''Dee Dee: "Don't be silly! I love you very much! *CRASH* I guess I shouldn't touch!" 'Dexter: '"How can this be? Is there no place for me? Will I ever be free? These were my last four walls, And yet she made them fall, Must I work at the mall? Will my science be done And do I say farewell, so long? This place is new, This place is huge And so secret from the world! I know now what I must do And no one will ever know! I'll build a place where I can be… For math and science! Forever free!!!! Connect and attach these pieces, I have no time for snacks and cheeses! I'll master mysteries that no one else can solve! Did we all appear here or did we all evolve?! I'll communicate with animals and travel back in time! I doubt there will be others, I'll be the one that shines! I'm almost done! I feel the power deep inside this lab… Just one more small connection and… Hello to Dexter's Lab!!!!! Wahahahahahahaha!!!!" 'Dee Dee: '"I am… making believe I'm sailing on the sea! I am… making believe I'm captain of the Pea! I'm sailing across the water and I'll dock right on the shore! Hey, I've never laid eyes on that bookcase before! It seems so very strange that all these books would just show up! I better tug on this one and- Oh, my goodness! The walls fly up!!" 'Dexter: '"At last, my greatest work is now completed!" 'Dee Dee: '"Hellooo, Dear Brother! What have you got there?! OOOOH, What does this button DO?!" *EXPLOSIONS* 'Dexter: '"Boo-hoo! What did I ever do to you?! This can't be cool, I am the greatest fool! I thought that with math and science, I could stop this reign of terror (cries) but I can't! She's won this round, I have been found! It's over, my life is over But it can't be over, I'm too young to die! I'll mend my broken wings, But no matter how I try, Dee Dee will run right in and break things! Will I ever learn to fly? I cry! This is not fantasy, This is reality! I'm stuck for my life! I'm stuck and I'll be stuck forever With my sister, Dee Dee!!!" Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts